Sora (KH III:TotK)
Sora is the central character of the Kingdom Hearts franchise, and the main character in Kingdom Hearts III: Trials of the Keyblade. After battling against the Heartless and Nobodies in three previous adventures, Sora must now join a team of old and new friends, including other Keybladers, to face a dangerous new threat. Story Return to Radiant Garden Six months after the events of Kingdom Hearts II, Sora, along with Riku and Kairi, receives a letter from King Mickey requesting their presence in Radiant Garden. The three youngsters take to the gummi ship, but upon arriving, find the world surrounded by strange craft. Unsure of how to respond when the massive ships contact them and demand an identification code, the three friends are shot down. They survive, but are immediately taken captive by white-armored soldiers. Bound in special handcuffs that prevent Sora or Riku from summoning their Keyblades, the heroes are led into the city, which, despite being overrun by the white-armored invaders, seems to be doing much better off than when Sora left it. The three are escorted into the citadel, where they meet the soldiers' commander: none other than Leon. Recognizing his old friends, Leon has them released, than agrees to show them the changes made to Radiant Garden. Fall of the King Given a tour of the Citadel, Sora, Riku, and Kairi learn about the Galactic Empire's alliance with Radiant Garden: after the Heartless attack during Sora's last adventure, the struggling city was approached by the Empire, who offered their aid in rebuilding and driving out the Heartless. Leon and the others accepted, and the city now prospers under Imperial rule. After meeting friends new and old, Sora meets with the Garden council, who discover that the King has failed to arrive. Sora and company had expected the King to be here already, but it turns out the Garden crew has been waiting days for his arrival. Deciding to get to the bottom of this, Sora, Riku, and Kairi set out again, heading to Disney Castle to investigate the King's absence. En route, Sora argues briefly with Riku, who does not trust the Imperial forces. Sora thinks his friend is being paranoid, reminding him of all the good they have done for Radiant Garden. Before the argument can be settled, the gummi ship arrives at Disney Castle, where Chip and Dale inform them something has happened to the King. Rushing to the King's chambers, Sora and the others find Queen Minnie and Daisy Duck standing over a badly injured King Mickey, who is in a coma of some kind. Minnie explains that after their previous journey, the King had left again to map the worlds in case another crisis happened. Instead, his ship returned on autopilot, with the King in his coma. He has not awoken since then. Even worse, Donald and Goofy had accompanied the King on his journey. They are missing, and everyone fears the worse. Overcome with emotion, Sora collapses in tears. Betrayal Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Keyblader Category:Kingdom Hearts III: Trials of the Keyblade Characters